Now that it's real
by NieA-29
Summary: Secuela de Heroes&Villians. Después de lo sucedido en Heroes&Villians Doof y Perry tienen la cabeza llena de dudas y los nervios y el miedo hacen que todo se complique aun más. DoofxHuman!Perry
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron en _Heroes&Villians_, si no fuera por ustedes este fic no hubiera visto la luz más allá de la 3 página!

Como secuela de esa historia que es, se recomienda haberla leído antes de proceder con este primer capítulo de lo que, en principio, va a ser un fic dividido en 4 (pero que pueden ser 5 XD)

****

**Now That it's real...**

**1.-**

Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que conllevaría salir con Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y ahora que tampoco tenía claro cómo definir su relación con el chico no sabía si respetar el enorme STOP que le mostraba su mente o continuar avanzando por territorio desconocido y dejarse llevar allí donde fuera que le estuviera dirigiendo la vida. Tampoco sabía qué se había apoderado de él cuando besó a Doof aquella noche, había sido algo inconsciente e instintivo, pero se había sentido bien y el otro le había correspondido, así que no habría sido una mala decisión.

Perry siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Doofenshmirtz, desde aquella vez que vio al chico salir de la copistería de la facultad con un trabajo recién impreso y una enorme foto de una playa tropical en la portada. Perry se había apoyado en el buzón situado en frente y había reconocido al chico como uno de sus compañeros de clase ¿qué trabajo era ese? No tenían que entregar nada hasta el mes siguiente… Fue entonces, veintinueve días después, que Perry descubrió lo trabajador y disciplinado que era aquel chico inteligente, callado y algo malhumorado que habitaba en las últimas filas y siempre trabajaba solo. Su curiosidad creció y creció hasta que tuvo que aplacarla hablando con él, tratar de iniciar una conversación con el rarito de clase y así descubrir como era realmente. Pero fue un desastre, un malentendido tras otro y a los dos días Doofenshmirtz le odiaba, le miraba mal, probaba de dejarle en ridículo… Y todo por qué Perry le había ofrecido ayuda con el próximo proyecto de laboratorio. Phineas y Ferb, como buenos amigos, habían estado allí para escuchar todas sus penas y desgracias y fue así como un día, tratando de animar al pobre chico, le contaron que Doofenshmirtz se había registrado en el juego que hacía poco habían creado los hermanastros. Perry había sospesado los pros y los contras que implicaban registrarse en el juego y tratar de iniciar una amistad on-line con el chico que tanto le odiaba en la vida real, pero finalmente, en un momento de enajenación mental más producida por el vodka que por otra cosa, había decidido hacerse la cuenta y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Nunca imaginó que la idea acabara teniendo tanto éxito. Y siendo un fracaso tan grande a la vez.

Cada día que pasaba y Doofenshmirtz (o mejor dicho Evilmirtz) abría su corazón a Perry (o mejor dicho al Agente P), éste se sentía peor, estaba traicionando a su enemigo/amigo virtual y engañando a su enemigo real; creando lo que tan acertadamente se llama efecto bola de nieve y que algún día tiene que caer, rodando montaña abajo, hasta atraparte y sumergirte en la frialdad de todo lo malo que has hecho. Pero sus mentiras debieron ser bien vistas por alguien allí arriba y no le habían dejado abandonado en medio de la nada, sin aliento y malherido, le habían proporcionado… a Heinz Doofenshmirtz, el de verdad. ¿Pero era su amigo? ¿Su novio? ¿Amigo con derecho a roce? Allí estaba otra vez, un línea de pensamiento que daba vueltas en un círculo sin fin, un camino sin una meta definida, solo inicios y más inicios… quizá la nieve se había deshecho sin causar daños, pero al deshacerse el agua helada le había calado hasta los huesos dejándole una incómoda sensación en el corazón.

Hacía tres semanas des del beso, había sido un sábado. Al lunes siguiente, al verse en clase, los dos habían dudado si saludarse o hacer como siempre y pasar indiferentes el uno por el lado del otro. Al ver como los dos tenían la misma duda habían acabado sonriendo, alzando la mano a modo de buenos días, y yendo a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. El silencio que inundaba la clase cuando llegó el profesor no se debía precisamente a su imponente presencia. Pero eso había sido todo, el ritmo frenético de las clases les había obligado a ir corriendo de un sitio para otro y cuando pudieron descansar un rato para tomar aliento Doof estaba por fin en su apartamento y Perry disfrutaba de la velocidad de su moto. Tenía un mail esperándole, resultaba que el Dr. Evilmirtz había decidido borrar de la existencia todos los nomos de jardín de la ciudad. Al menos en el juego todo seguía igual.

Llegó el martes y otra vez se saludaron, pero esta vez Perry respiró hondo y preguntó qué tal le iba todo. La conversación fue fluyendo hasta que los dos acabaron sentándose el uno junto al otro en algún lugar en el medio del aula y cuando el profesor llegó, su silencio acompañó al del conjunto de la clase. Miércoles fue prácticamente igual, con la excepción de que parecía que los demás estudiantes empezaban a acostumbrarse a aquella amistad nacida, para ellos, de la nada. Cuando llegó el viernes, los primeros síntomas de paranoia se adueñaron de Perry, haciéndole dudar si realmente él y Doof podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Nunca había pensado hasta ese punto, conseguir ser su amigo ya se veía suficientemente difícil, pero ahora… Le preguntó al chico si quería ir a cenar otra vez el sábado, descansar del estrés de las clases. Por suerte Doof dijo que sí y lo que Perry no sabía si llamar cita o simplemente cena con un amigo, pasó tan tranquilamente y tan cómodamente, que cuando se encontraron los dos sentados en un banco en medio de la plaza principal eran más de las doce y el último autobús hacia la residencia acababa de pasar. Perry le ofreció su casa, después de todo sus padres no estaban, y allí se dirigieron los dos. Perry estaba nervioso, por supuesto, sus manos temblaban al quitarse el casco y dejar la moto en el garaje, sus dientes mordían fuerte el labio inferior y su cerebro estrujaba las neuronas tratando de pensar en algo que decir, algo que hacer o simplemente algo, cualquier cosa. Lo que consiguió fue a Perry anunciando que tan solo disponía de una cama y a Doofenshmirtz decidiendo que ya dormiría en el sofá. Perry quiso insistir, de veras que quiso, ¿pero y si sus avances no eran bienvenidos? El desayuno fue algo ligeramente incómodo y surrealista, pero que Phineas y Ferb se presentaran para una partida al Mario Kart ayudó a rebajar la tensión y a que el día acabara con una comida en casa de los Flynn-Fletcher y ¡por fin! un beso de despedida.

Y así llevaban dos semanas y Perry no podía más, el grado de amistad al que habían llegado era genial sí, y bienvenido, también; pero lo que el chico quería era que por una vez Doofenshmirtz decidiera dormir con él, simplemente dormir, no pedía nada más, que le mostrara que confiaba en él, que quería subir de nivel su intimidad. Los escasos besos que habían compartido habían acabado por no ser suficientes.

*

Después del fiasco que había sido su relación con Charlene, la amorosa claro por qué por suerte seguían siendo amigos, Heinz Doofenshmirtz no había estado muy seguro que fuera a encontrar alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, o al menos gran parte de ella. Había tenido alguna que otra cita pero nunca había surgido la chispa, ni por su parte ni por la de ella. Había conocido a chicas interesantes en las convenciones científicas a las que había asistido, pero nunca a ninguna que hubiera conseguido hacerle reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle. Había estado, siempre, con chicas; mujeres, féminas, señoras, doncellas… Y de repente aparecía Perry y le desordenaba la vida poniéndola de patas arriba, haciendo saltar la chispa, el coraje para hablar por los codos y las mariposas carnívoras que devoraban su estómago cada vez que tenía que poner sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Perry, el muy chico, hombre y masculino Perry. Aunque era algo afeminado a veces… Pero esa no era la cuestión, lo importante era todo lo que ese chico le hacía sentir cada vez que su espalda se encontraba pegada a su pecho, cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto con los suyos, cada vez que su voz le decía a Doofenshmirtz si quería dormir con él. Así nadie podía pensar con claridad, ni tan siquiera un genio como él. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Hasta hacía poco menos de un mes Doof odiaba con toda su alma a ese chico con sombrero y ahora… no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero sí estaba seguro de que si dejaba a sus deseos libres e iba a dormir con Perry, podía muy bien ser que lo que fuera que tuviera con el chico acabara de la peor de las maneras. Quizá Perry sólo estaba siendo amable con él, quizá él tampoco sabía qué estaban haciendo, quizá se había cansado de él ahora que ya había saciado su curiosidad y no sabía como decirle que no estaba interesado… ¿pero entonces por qué seguía hablándole, invitándole a cenar y a dormir? Eso tenía que parar, no podía ser bueno pasar tanto tiempo deliberando una idea que no se sostenía por ninguna parte. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía para empezar a construir los pilares? Quizá hablar con el chico acababa peor que dormir con él…

Doof inició sesión en el juego y vio cómo sus planes para hacer que todas las lavanderías de la ciudad cerraran había fracasado. Sonrió, al menos en la red todo seguía igual.

-----

Espero que les haya gustado!

Como ya tengo el fic casi terminado y estos días tengo un poco menos de faena, supongo que iré actualizando cada dos o tres días!

**Niea. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo ^^

**2.-**

Doof cerró la carpeta llena de papeles, apunes y fotocopias y la guardó en la mochila junto a varias libretas. Cuando se giró para irse Perry estaba al otro lado del pupitre. Le saludó con una sonrisa y suspiró internamente al imaginar lo que el chico le iba a decir, "¿El sábado quedamos como siempre?" Y ya tenía la respuesta afirmativa en la punta de la lengua (porqué aunque si pensaba mucho sobre todo aquello le dolía la cabeza y el corazón se le encogía, siempre era mejor que quedarse solo), cuando su cerebro acabó de procesar la información que recibían sus oídos.

-¿Barco? —dijo tras parpadear un par de veces, sorprendido.

-Sí, Phineas y Ferb ayudaron a hacer no sé qué con el motor y les han dado invitaciones para la inauguración.

-Ahá… —Doof asintió, pensando qué implicaba aquello.

-Es un paseo inaugural, el barco dará una vuelta por la costa y después hay una cena y baile… —Perry tenía las mejillas rojas y había escondido las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro… Ya me dirás cómo quedamos.

-Ok, cuando Phineas me de las invitaciones te aviso.

Por toda respuesta Doof volvió a asentir y se quitó la bata de laboratorio para colgarla en su lugar, bajo su nombre en la pared. Perry seguía allí. Doof cogió su mochila y miró expectante al chico.

-Te acompaño a casa, si quieres.

-Claro.

El camino fue algo incómodo, con silencios dispersados aquí y allí entre frases sueltas y comentarios inocentes, pero al llegar a la calle en la que vivía Doof los dos habían entrado en una acalorada discusión sobre el último CD de _Love Händel._ Sin ser muy conscientes del todo, los dos subieron al apartamento de Doof y se sentaron en el sofá, dejando las mochilas en la mesa y cogiendo de la nevera un batido de chocolate cada uno. La conversación daba para mucho, las letras profundas y emocionales, los videoclips coloridos y originales… Poco a poco se iban acercando más y más, sus caderas estaban pegadas la una a la otra donde los cojines se juntaban y los bordes cedían bajo su peso. Finalmente, entre alabanza y alabanza, Perry se abalanzó sobre Doof y le besó.

La sorpresa duró poco y a Doof le resultó fácil sobreponerse a ella. Alzó el brazo derecho y colocó su mano en el cuello del chico, acercándole más a él, profundizando el beso con sabor a chocolate. Puso su otro brazo en el respaldo del sofá y sintió como Perry le rodeaba la cintura y acariciaba la piel de su espalda por encima de la ropa. Se separaron, con la respiración empezando a entrecortarse, los labios y mejillas rojos, ojos brillantes de expectación, deseo y lujuria. ¿Parar ahora y hablarlo? ¡Qué estupidez! Doof se incorporó como pudo sin dejar de besar a Perry y éste, intuyendo lo que el otro se proponía, se tumbó en el sofá; con la cabeza apoyada precariamente en el reposabrazos y Doof entre sus piernas, besándole el cuello y haciéndole imposible pensar en nada que no fuera guiar sus manos hacia la piel cálida y rosada de Doof, alzarle la camiseta y sentirle estremecerse sobre él.

Doof sentía las yemas de los dedos de Perry quemarle la piel, las uñas acariciarle sin demasiada delicadeza, respirar con dificultad y su pulso empezar a latir con fuerza bajo sus labios. Mordió con suavidad y Perry dejó ir un leve gemido, Doof sonrió y repitió la acción, bajando hacia la juntura de cuello y hombro. Al encontrarse con la camiseta bufó, molesto por la interrupción en su camino, la alzó para seguir besando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Perry apretaba las palmas fuerte contra su espalda y Doof tenía las manos en sus costados, volvió a los labios del chico, que le recibió con ganas y movió las caderas para animarle a que continuara bajando. Doof dirigió sus manos al botón del pantalón, lo deshizo y bajó la cremallera. Al acercar la mano a la tela y sentir el calor que emanaba de la erección allí escondida paró en seco y se apartó. Oía a su cerebro reírse de él entre la niebla de deseo que ocupaba su sangre, le preguntaba qué sucedía, qué había esperado encontrar allí. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho y sus orejas, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo que empezaba a quemar de vergüenza e indecisión. Perry le miraba confuso, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, y después de largos segundos de silencio apartó las manos de la espalda de Doof. Aquello hizo reaccionar al chico.

-Lo, lo siento… Ha sido… —tragó con dificultad y apartó la mirada esperando encontrar algo que decir. No sirvió de nada— No es que…

-No pasa nada —dijo Perry colocándose bien la camiseta y los pantalones. Doof estuvo a punto de agarrarle la muñeca y pararle, pero ¿y entonces qué? —Es hora de irme de todas formas.

-Ah, sí claro. —los dos se miraron sin decir ni hacer nada— El sábado quedamos igual ¿no?

-Sí, sí… mañana te digo algo. Puedes… Si no sales de encima mío no puedo levantarme —Doof estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que no quería dejarle ir, pero otra vez oyó aquella vocecita que decía "¿y entonces qué?" sin decir nada se levantó del sofá, cogió los dos vasos de encima de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. Cuando regresó al comedor Perry tenía la mochila en los hombros y le esperaba para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… —Perry se le acercó y le besó la mejilla. Se separó, le miró por última vez y abrió la puerta para irse. El sonido que hizo al cerrarse reverberó por todo el piso, Doof respiró hondo, no sabiendo si pensar en lo sucedido o no. Mejor iba a darse una ducha. Una ducha bien fría.

-----

Espero que os haya gustado la escenita :3

**Niea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí tenéis el 3 capi! Lo quería subir ayer pero esta semana está siendo de lo más estresante XD

Espero que os guste ^^

**3.-**

El viernes hubiera sido un infierno si las clases no hubieran demandado cada ápice de su atención. Ver a Perry tratar de aparentar su usual alegre y simpático carácter sólo ayudó a reforzar lo que Doof imaginó nada más ver las ojeras que decoraban la cara de su, no estaba muy seguro ya, amigo. Él tampoco había dormido, él también se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela pensando en el desastre del día anterior. Era por eso que Doof no había querido aceptar las múltiples propuestas del chico para dormir con él, porqué su cuerpo le traicionaría, y entonces, al no estar preparado para lo que pudiera suceder, haría el ridículo y Perry se enfadaría y… Parecía que ahora el sofá también había dejado de ser un lugar seguro. No era que a Doof no le hubiera gustado, ni mucho menos, o que los besos y caricias no se hubieran sentido bien; seguro que Perry lo había notado. Simplemente fue la sorpresa lo que le hizo parar y apartarse unos segundos para relajarse y calmar a su cerebro para poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, darse cuenta de golpe que no estaba con una chica cualquiera (bueno, no de golpe claro, la falta de pechos había sido notable des del primer momento), sino con Perry, que además de chico era alguien que realmente le importaba y con quien quería quedar bien, alguien que podía hacer que todo llegara a ser muy diferente. Por supuesto, el chico había tomado aquellos segundos de miedo e indecisión como algo malo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habían pasado juntos las últimas semanas, de haber perdido el tiempo con un estúpido como Doof…

Sí, por una vez en la vida el frenético ritmo de las clases fue bienvenido al obligar a los chicos a centrarse en otras cosas y solo permitir un débil "buenos días" a primera hora.

Finalmente, después de tres horas en la biblioteca, Doof dio por terminado ese horrible y cansado día y al encender el móvil encontró un mensaje de Perry.

_Te paso a buscar mañana a las 7 para ir a la inauguración ok? Si al final no puedes ir avisa._

Doof tecleó la respuesta, afirmativa, mientras avanzaba hacia casa con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Perry le había dado la oportunidad de negarse a ir, de salir de aquel laberinto en el que habían caído los dos sin brújula ni mapa; pero él no quería dar la vuelta, Doof quería encontrar el tesoro en el centro. Iría a la cena, incluso bailaría si Perry así lo deseaba, todo para demostrarle al chico que había dejado de odiarle. ¿Para quererle? Sí, la verdad era que sí.

Perry llegó pasados cinco minutos de las siete y le hizo una llamada perdida a Doof, quien por supuesto no había estado sentado durante media hora esperando, rígido en el sofá, a que el chico llegara. Doof bajó, recordando todos los planes que había pensado para que la noche empezara bien; saludar con su mejor sonrisa, que por supuesto tampoco había estado ensayando frente el espejo toda la tarde, un beso en la mejilla, quizá algún comentario sobre lo guapo que estaba el otro… pero cuando llegó a la calle y vio al chico en la moto se dio cuenta de que todas sus maquinaciones habían sido inútiles; Perry no se había quitado el casco y así un beso quedaba fuera de la lista, la decepción se encargó de frustrar todo lo demás. Doof suspiró, le saludó con un nervioso "Ei!" y se sentó detrás del chico. Le estaba cogiendo el truco a eso de ir en moto, hasta había pensado de comprarse una él mismo, así que estaba dispuesto a evitar tener que agarrarse fuerte al chico como las anteriores veces. Esa idea también se deshizo en pedazos, pues a la primera curva ya tenía los brazos alrededor de Perry y el pecho unido a su espalda. Volvió a suspirar, era inútil planear nada, la vida simplemente soplaría fuerte hasta que su casa hecha con paja e ilusiones se desmoronara.

Llegaron al puerto y allí estaba el imponente barco dándoles la bienvenida. Perry se quitó el casco, guardó el de Doof y después de pasarse una mano por el cabello tratando de peinarse, se aseguró de tener las entradas. Se dirigieron al navío, donde un pequeño grupo de gente esperaba para entrar. Todos iban muy arreglados y elegantes y Doof cayó en la cuenta de si no hubiera sido mejor comprarse una corbata que ayudara a su camisa y americana a lucir mejor. Intentó echar un vistazo rápido a Perry sin que este se diera cuenta; el chico vestía unos pantalones negros que le estilizaban las piernas y le hacían parecer más alto, una camisa verde oscuro con los botones negros y una americana también de ese color con una pequeña flor naranja en la solapa que debía de haber estado guardada durante el viaje, pues lucía perfecta y brillante. _Verde y naranja_, pensó Doof, _como los colores del Agente_ _P._ Sonrió y entonces se percató de que Perry le observaba con una ceja alzada. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada les llegó el turno de enseñar las invitaciones y ser conducidos al comedor, no sin antes dar un pequeño _tour _por la cubierta principal.

Una vez en la sala resultó que compartían mesa con cuatro personas más, los padres de Phineas y Ferb, que ya habían llegado y Candace y Jeremy que no tardarían mucho. Parecía que los hermanos tenían un lugar en la mesa principal.

Perry empezó a hablar con los señores Flynn-Fletcher sobre el barco y el detalle por parte de los hermanos de haberles invitado a ellos también. De vez en cuando, los mayores miraban a Doof preguntándole qué opinaba sobre aquello o lo otro y él contestaba cortés pero sin entrar en detalles, estaba nervioso y le habían empezado a sudar las palmas de las manos. Un camarero se les acercó y preguntó si querían algo de beber, los mayores pidieron vino y ellos simplemente agua, Doof prefería mantenerse alejado del alcohol todo lo que pudiera. Cuando el camarero se marchaba después de traerles el pedido llegó Isabella, que también había sido invitada junto a su novio. Doof les saludó pero no entró tampoco en esa breve conversación, simplemente observó a la pareja; cómo sonreían felices, cómo iban de la mano y se miraban de vez en cuando y sus ojos brillaban. Doof sabía, como la gran mayoría de alumnos de la universidad, que Isabella había estado años enamorada de Phineas sin que el otro se percatara de ello y solo con la aparición de… ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba el novio? Había podido olvidar al pelirrojo. La pareja se fue hacia su mesa y Doof siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía que todo les iba muy bien, qué suerte tenían ¿cómo lo harían? Si simplemente tuviera el valor de hablar las cosas con Perry… De aclarar lo sucedido y… No estaba muy seguro de que hablar del asunto con Perry mitigara su miedo a hacer el ridículo y quedar mal frente al chico. ¿Por qué él no había estado nervioso? ¿Lo habría hecho ya otras veces con chicos? No había oído ningún rumor a cerca de ello en la facultad pero puestos a pensar tampoco había oído nunca que tuviera novia… La aparición de Candace y Jeremy hizo que dejara de pensar en todo ello, estaba empezando a híper ventilar y parecía que hubiera metido las manos en un barreño lleno de agua. Cogió una servilleta para secarse el sudor e intentó prestar atención a lo que los recién llegados estaban explicando; al parecer había mucho tráfico y a eso se debía su demora.

De repente, Doof sintió una mano en su muslo, se giró como un rayo y allí estaba Perry mirándole preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te marearán los barcos, verdad?

-No, no es nada. Algo nervioso quizá… nunca había asistido a una fiesta tan elegante— contestó el chico para disimular. Pero parecía que Perry no acababa de creérselo.

-¿Seguro? —sus ojos castaños brillaban a la luz de las cientos de bombillas que decoraban la sala y atravesaban a Doof hasta llegar a un punto indefinido entre su corazón y su estómago, el chico asintió. Sí, ahora estaba mejor— Me alegro, dicen que de postre hay un pastel de chocolate buenísimo —y acompañando esa última frase apretó suavemente el muslo de Doof antes de apartar la mano.

Cinco minutos más tarde una luz en el escenario que había a su izquierda se encendió y Phineas apareció con un micrófono en la mano para darles a todos la bienvenida y desearles una feliz velada. Al parecer estaban a punto de zarpar. El chico presentó al capitán del barco, quien dio las gracias a todos por asistir y se dirigió a su mesa, También presentó a otros representantes de la compañía naval y a varios políticos de la ciudad que habían sido invitados, cuando anunció a Roger Doofenshmirtz, quien por supuesto tenía que asistir a la primera fiesta decente a la que iba Heinz, toda la mesa del chico se giró hacia él con mirada expectante y Doof simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. El día que Roger se hiciera alcalde iba a marcharse de Danville.

**Niea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el último capítulo!

Es algo más largo que los otros y espero que les guste igual! O más :3

**4.-**

La cena estaba resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que Doof había pensado. Jeremy era un chico muy animado que mantenía conversaciones con todos los comensales y se encargaba de que Doof participara aunque fuera simplemente para asentir con la cabeza. Candace les contó el viaje que tenían pensado hacer a Escocia durante el verano y los señores Flynn-Fletcher no tardaron en rememorar el primer viaje que hicieron como familia todos juntos. Perry tampoco hablaba mucho, aunque había sido amigo de toda la vida de Phineas y Ferb parecía no saber nada sobre sus padres y hermana, o quizá era simplemente buena educación y dejar a los demás hablar. De vez en cuando, pero, se giraba y le preguntaba qué le parecía la comida, si le podía acercar el agua o la salsa para la carne… y cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban lo hacían durante una milésima de segundo más de lo normal y provocaban en Doof sentimientos encontrados; alegría porqué todo iba bien, preocupación porqué quizá estaba inventándolo todo.

Finalmente llegó el postre y tal como había dicho Perry había un pastel de chocolate que con solo verlo ya se les hizo la boca agua. Efectivamente estaba delicioso, y efectivamente Perry lo devoró en dos bocados. Si una cosa había aprendido Doof sobre Perry en esas tres semanas, era que el chico tenía un apetito voraz para las cosas dulces y un pacto con el diablo para no engordar ni un gramo por ello. Por su parte, Doof decidió tomarse el pastel con calma, saboreando cada nueva cucharada para que el dulce sabor del chocolate y la nata quedara para siempre impregnado en su paladar. Iba a tomar el último bocado cuando sintió a Perry observarle atentamente, se giró con disimulo y allí estaba el chico, mirándole, o mejor dicho, al pastel, con ojos brillantes y suplicantes.

-La próxima vez no comas tan rápido —le contestó antes de tenderle la cuchara, Perry sonrió y se inclinó hacia el cubierto. Doof no pudo evitar observar la escena con interés, los labios rosados de Perry envolviendo la cuchara, la punta de la lengua asomando por la comisura unos breves instantes, las gracias sentidas del chico y esos ojos oscuros que le atraían irremediablemente hacia él.

-Tienes chocolate aquí —dijo Perry disimulando la risa y señalando su comisura derecha. Doof alzó la mano, aun con la cabeza sumida en aquella ensoñación que por poco le hacía besar a Perry frente a todos, y con la servilleta se limpió el chocolate— Perfecto, mucho mejor.

Doof sonrió y dejó el tenedor en el plato, los demás comensales también habían acabado su porción de tarta y estaban cuchicheando sobre algo que había oído Candace mientras iba al baño; parecía que iba a haber un concierto en la cubierta principal y hasta podía ser que encendieran fuegos artificiales.

El camarero que les había estado sirviendo la bebida durante toda la velada volvió a acercarse, esta vez con una botella de champán que repartió entre los seis. La señora Flynn-Fletcher levantó su copa y decidió brindar por una hermosa noche y una deliciosa cena. Hicieron chocar las copas con delicadeza y bebieron el líquido burbujeante, nadie sabía qué se suponía que iba a suceder a continuación, con concierto o sin, así que reprendieron el último tema de conversación, la época en la que la madre de Phineas y Ferb había sido una famosa cantante.

La conversación iba saltando de un tema hacia otro; música, cine, estudios, vida personal… y las copas nunca quedaban vacías por más de dos segundos, así que poco a poco Doof empezó a sentir que el alcohol se acomodaba en su cuerpo, su lengua se desinhibía y sus mejillas de enrojecían. Poco antes de medianoche la madre naturaleza le hizo saber que él, como todo humano, también se regía por sus normas y se disculpó para ir al baño. Aprovechó para respirar hondo y observar su reflejo en el espejo, intentó arreglar su cabello algo despeinado, colocó bien el cuello de la camisa, comprobó que no se hubiera manchado y finalmente se mojó la cara con agua bien fría para despejarse y tratar de bajar algo el calor que tanto alcohol le había producido. Perry le estaba esperando en la puerta. Se miraron durante un largo segundo y finalmente Perry respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Resulta que sí hay un concierto, no quieren decir de quién pero la gente está dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta principal —le tendió la mano y esperó a que Doof entrelazase sus dedos entre los suyos.

Siguieron a la gente que salía del comedor y llegaron al punto más alto del barco, donde un discreto escenario había sido construido y esperaba, oscuro y escondido tras largas cortinas negras, a que todos los invitados fueran colocados. Doof divisó a su hermano cerca de primera fila pero no intentó tan siquiera llamar su atención o ir a buscarle, siguió avanzando detrás de Perry hasta conseguir un lugar en medio de la multitud con una perfecta visión del escenario.

La gente a su alrededor susurraba, nadie sabía que fuera a haber un concierto y de vez en cuando alguien estiraba el cuello a ver si vislumbraba algo que pudiera darle alguna pista de quién o quiénes iban a actuar para dar el toque final a aquella maravillosa noche. O al menos Doof pensaba que había sido maravillosa, por qué aunque sí, podría haber ido mucho mejor, también podría haber sido un completo desastre. Su mano seguía entre los dedos de Perry y no iba a ser él quien se separara, no otra vez, así que tras inspirar profundamente se armó de valor y empezó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Perry con el pulgar. El chico se tensó al notarlo y se giró hacia Doof, sus miradas se encontraron y tras unos segundos Perry se relajó y se acercó al otro chico hasta que sus hombros se rozaron, caderas a meros milímetros.

-Perry, yo… —dijo Doof sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. El chico alzó la mirada, esperando a que siguiera, y tuvo que tragar saliva y suplicar a su corazón que dejara de latir con tanta fuerza. Fue entonces que el telón del escenario se abrió y reveló un par de micrófonos y una guitarra. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, rosas y azules, y tres personas aparecieron en el escenario; tres hombres, tres iconos de la música.

-¡_Love Händel_! —dijeron los dos chicos al unísono, y cualquiera que fuera lo que Doof iba a decir quedó relegado al fondo de todo de su mente, todo menos que su mano seguía en la de Perry.

Danny, el cantante, se acercó al micrófono del centro y saludó al público, quien respondió con vítores y aplausos.

-Gracias, gracias. Esperemos que hayan tenido una agradable noche y que esto sólo haga que mejorarla —dijo mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros se situaran y dieran las últimas comprobaciones a sus instrumentos— ¡Aquí tienen nuestra primera canción!

Las notas empezaron a llenar el aire y esa primera canción fue seguida por otra y otra más. Doof no podía creerlo, nunca imaginó poder asistir a un concierto de _Love Händel _y encima gratis. Mucho menos podía figurarse que iría con una persona tan especial para él como lo había conseguido ser Perry. El chico cantaba a pleno pulmón sin saltarse una sola letra de la canción, saltaba y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la batería. Doof no pudo evitar sonreír e imitarle.

Tras un par de canciones más, la banda se tomó un descanso y los chicos aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo ellos también. Todo el mundo a su alrededor sonreía y hablaba sobre el grupo, no importaba la edad que tuvieran.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que serían ellos —dijo Perry con los ojos brillantes de emoción— Esperaba alguna banda cutre, pero esto es genial.

Doof asintió y de repente volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, la mano que tenía en la de Perry quemarle y la boca secársele. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y no le pasó por alto la intensidad de la mirada de Perry mientras el chico observaba aquella acción y se acercaba imperceptiblemente más a él. Doof echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba su hermano, hablando con uno de los políticos asistentes, y finalmente se acercó a Perry y le besó.

Por fin, después de tantos dolores de cabeza y comeduras de coco, paranoias y miedos injustificados su labios volvían a rozar aquella suavidad rosada, por fin su lengua se volvía a internar en aquel calor húmedo que le daba la bienvenida con un leve gemido, por fin sus manos volvían a entrar en contacto con la cálida piel de Perry debajo de la camisa. Fue un beso largo e intenso que dejó a los dos jóvenes respirando con dificultad y que les distrajo de tal manera que no se dieron cuenta de que _Love Händel_ había vuelto al escenario y estaba cantando una de sus más famosas canciones.

_I should have known from how I felt when we were together _

_And even more when we were apart._

_You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin,_

_You snuck your way right into my heart. _

La letra fue llegando, poco a poco, a sus cerebros ofuscados por la pasión y el deseo y les hizo sonreír. Habían sido unos tontos, preocupándose por estupideces cuando los dos sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía el otro. Perry se acercó hasta estar pecho contra pecho y dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja de Doof, quien fue incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío.

-No más barreras ¿vale? No tienes que tener miedo, ya estás bajo mi piel, nada te hará salir —Doof giró el cuello y capturó los labios del chico entre los suyos en un nuevo beso, pero la banda pedía que cantaran con ellos y no podían negarse. Además, tampoco sería bueno montar una escena y llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Se miraron, sonrieron, y se separaron, manteniendo eso sí, sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Una vez acabado el concierto y después de saludar a Phineas y Ferb y darles las gracias una vez más por la invitación, Perry y Doof esperaron a que los pasajeros fueran bajando del barco y se dirigieron hacia donde habían aparcado la moto. Cuando Perry dio el casco a Doof, éste dudó un instante y suspiró antes de cogerlo y decir:

-¿Hoy también vamos a ir a tu casa?

-¿Vas a dormir en el sofá?

-Yo… —Doof se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso de nuevo al imaginar lo que le esperaba si decía que sí y lo que pasaría si decía que no. Pero Perry le había dicho que no pasaba nada ¿cierto? Que no estaba enfadado, que fuera él mismo— No sé si podría, lo que pasó la otra vez… Yo no quería pero-

-Eh, —dijo Perry con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla— la cama es para dormir. Si se hacen otras cosas… bueno, ya se verá —añadió con una sonrisa seductora que despertó en Doof unas imperantes ganas de besar al chico. Cuando se separaron, Perry silbó, sorprendido y aun sonriente— Tomaré eso como un sí.

Doof asintió y se puso el casco. El trayecto hasta casa de Perry fue mucho más corto de lo que recordaba, quizá por los nervios o por que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada calculando las consecuencias de su afirmación. Cuando bajó, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente e intentó relajarse antes de entrar en la casa y dejar el casco en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró no pudo evitar tensarse, pero recordando las palabras de Perry respiró hondo y siguió al chico hasta el comedor.

-¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? —preguntó éste con una sonrisa tímida, y ese signo de nerviosismo fue lo que finalmente hizo que Doof se sintiera realmente relajado.

-No. La verdad es que… tengo sueño, estoy bastante cansado.

-Yo también, ha sido un día interesante ¿verdad? —Doof asintió y siguió al chico hacia su habitación, tan solo iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban a través de las cortinas a medio cerrar—¿Quieres que te deje algo para ponerte? ¿un pijama o una camiseta?

-Una camiseta estaría bien —contestó Doof sintiéndose enrojecer, pero no iba a dormir en calzoncillos si podía evitarlo. Perry le dio una camiseta enorme de aquellas que regalan con la colonia, el tabaco u otros miles de productos.

Tras sospesar las posibilidades durante unos segundos, Doof decidió cambiarse allí mismo. Fijó la vista en el suelo y así se desvistió, impidiéndose a si mismo que sus ojos fueran en busca del cuerpo de Perry. El chico se acercó a la cama, apartó las sábanas y esperó a que Doof hiciera lo mismo. Se tumbaron uno junto al otro, de lado y cara a cara, se taparon y con la mirada fija en la del chico, Perry fue en busca de la mano de Doof.

-Buenas noches —le dijo.

-Buenas noches— Doof se armó de valor y se acercó al chico para besarle castamente en los labios. Tras ello, Perry simplemente pudo sonreír y acercarse aun más a su amigo, rodeándole con brazos y piernas en lo que Doof aprendería era el mejor abrazo en el que caer dormido.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todos una vez más por los comentarios que me han animado a acabar la historia, muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y bueno, que la letra de la canción está en inglés pk no la he encontrado en castellano y pk soy así de friki y me gustan las versiones originales ^^'

**Niea. **


End file.
